


I Won't Let You Go

by mamadeb



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sam Smith (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamadeb/pseuds/mamadeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is needy. Adam is strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Let You Go

Sam never felt safer or happier, at least not since it all went pear-shaped Sunday last. He snuggled closer, closing his eyes as Adam's strong arms tightened around him.  
###

_Honey, trust me. People have made worse mistakes on award shows. ;))_

Sam could hear Adam's earthy chuckle even through the text message. _I guess youd know. Yours was hot, tho. I'm a dunce_

_I was stupid. I could have ruined everything, but I survived. So will u, baby. I promise_

_Tom wont text me. Sez Dustin is pissed. I miss him :(_ Sam hated himself for whining, but Tom was his friend who understood.

_R u busy Thurs? Come to my show. NYC. Afterparty_

_I can come. I dont have anything else do I?_ Sam hated the answer. He hated himself, too. Adam actually wanted to see him, unlike the entire rest of the world and he couldn't be happy? _I mean love 2. When/where?_

One first class transatlantic flight later, and he was side stage, watching Adam light up the theater, glowing with the joy of performance, filling the room with that glorious voice. As much as Sam liked being on stage and singing, he couldn't imagine this much energy.

He got a grin and a wink as Adam ran backstage for tea and a change of clothing, but there was no time to talk.

Each outfit was differently outrageous, and Adam wore them like jeans. Sam felt like he was in fancy dress in black tie. And then he danced. Sam felt like a berk when he danced, but Adam kept up with trained people. And sang live. And was impossibly gorgeous. Also confidant and hot, the things Sam wished he could be.

Finally, and much too soon, the show was over. He stood there, trying to get his bearings. Suddenly, Adam grabbed his hand - Adam's were large and strong - and pulled him to his dressing room, and then into a hug which ended too soon. He smelled of cologne and exertion.

He gave Sam a kiss on the cheek before stepping back. “I am so happy to see you! Have some veggies and do you like tequila? I have great tequila! Have some! I need to get this sweat off me and change.”

Adam began pulling off his clothes, as unselfconscious as any theater kid before finding the shower. “I'll just be a minute. I want to get the worst off. Make yourself at home.”

Sam was too dazzled by muscular limbs, pale skin, freckles and tattoos to move. And Adam was as good as his word. It felt like moments before he stepped out, drying himself with a towel.

He was. Endowed. Which wasn't fair in the slightest, but Sam was past jealousy into worship. Maybe be was jealous of three men who got to more than look, but he wasn't thinking of them. After all, he was in Adam's dressing room.

“You haven't taken anything, honey. Here, let me pour you a drink.” Adam poured a shot from an elaborate porcelain bottle. “This will change your life. Sip it. I'll get dressed.”

It had a smooth, slightly spicy, earthy taste. He poured himself another while Adam slid into street clothes and folded his costume neatly. “I'm going to introduce you to my crew, okay? They're so excited! Then we'll go to the party.”

Sam got smiles and handshakes and even hugs, with so many saying how happy they were to meet him. Nothing really new, but these people heard Adam everyday, with that range and power. Sam wanted to sing with him almost as much as he wanted to sleep with him.

He pushed that thought way back in his head, or tried. He'd seen Adam naked. Not something he wanted to forget.

They piled into the car waiting for them - Sam, Adam, his dancers. The party was already in full swing.

Adam got them all drinks, and told the staff to make sure Sam's glass was full. This was fine by Sam. He wanted the lubrication. He could be relaxed and happy.

But mostly he watched Adam. Adam flirting with men and women, Adam dancing to the  
DJ’s music, getting lost in it. Adam talking and smiling and owning the room.

Adam always coming back to him with a drink, a smile, making sure he was okay. “Hey, Sam. Want to meet the DJ? He wants to meet you.”

Sam nodded, but his legs were wobbly. So Adam wrapped a strong, steady arm around his waist and let Sam lean on him.

The DJ was fit, and nice. Then the room started to move and all these cameras were out. So Adam grabbed him and Sam buried his head, and never, ever felt happier.

Adam seemed to sense this, tightening his arms and letting Sam cling to him. Adam kissed the top of his head, and continued chatting with the DJ until Sam felt steady enough to stand on his own.

Next thing he knew, he was being eased into a chair, with a plate of nibbles on the table in front of him. “Eat something, honey. Slowly.”

Adam stayed by him the rest of the night, his hand on Sam's shoulder. People came to him to talk and meet Sam, and Sam just nodded.

Then he was back in the car snuggling Adam, with the dancers chatting across from them. They got out at their hotel, where Sam was also staying at Adam's suggestion. He was steady enough to walk onto the elevator on his own.

That lasted one floor before he lost balance and all three caught him. “We'll take him to my suite, guys.” Sam decided he didn't want to protest. Mostly because he didn't want to sick all over everyone and that took all his energy. It helped that Adam kept murmuring encouragement in his ear.

Still, he ran for the bathroom as soon as Adam opened the door, and almost made it to the toilet. Adam wasn't fazed at all. In fact, he seemed to be very experienced at this - holding Sam's head until he was done, and then helping him out of his filthy clothes and into the shower, seating him in the tub.

Sam sat under the shower while Adam stripped himself down and stuffed Sam's things into a hotel laundry bag. Fortunately, Sam missed his shoes and the floor.

Then Adam got in the shower to help Sam scrub and finish his earlier shower.

He was naked with a beautiful naked man and he'd never felt less sexy. He felt protected, cared for. He remembered that Adam was always kind to him. But sex? Not even close.

Soon enough, Adam dried him off and tucked him into the king-sized bed before crawling in himself. Sam turned to put his head on Adam's shoulder. Adam let him, even wrapped an arm around him and fell asleep.

“What shall we do about this picture?” Sam stared blearily at the Instagram over room service coffee.

Adam smiled. “Go with it.” He saved the photo, cropped out the dj and posted it himself. “We'll get a fun press cycle.”

“But people will think…”

“Is that so bad?” His grin was positively wicked. And quite sexy.

“I wouldn't mind.” Sam took a sip of coffee. “I wouldn't mind if…” Oh. God. Move faster, Smith.

“Neither would I. Let's see what happens.” Adam leaned over the table and kissed Sam's lips. “That'll be fun, too.”


End file.
